Turning Tables 2 – Sixth Year Spectacles
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "No matter what you might think Fred Weasley, there is no one else for me but you," my fingers brushed the ginger strands of hair off his forehead as I spoke. "I love you, always and forever." FRED/OC - Part 2 of 3. Set during Fred's sixth year when his relationship with Blair begins to blossom into something serious.
1. Exposing Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related.

This is fiction.

Any original characters and the story idea belong to me.

**Title: **Turning Tables 2 – Sixth Year Spectacles

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Blair Wilson (OC), Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley

**Minor Characters:** Vincent Wilson (OC), Cedric Diggory

**Genre: **Romance/Drama and a bit of Angst

**Summary: **_"No matter what you might think Fred Weasley, there is no one else for me but you," my fingers__ brushed the ginger strands of hair off his forehead as I spoke. "I love you, always and forever."_

* * *

**A/N –**_ I decided to split these up into the parts I wrote them in to begin with, rather than posting one big-ass long winded story, I thought it might make it easier to read. So I'm sorry to those that have read and reviewed chapters already posted, I really did enjoy reading them._

* * *

**1 - Exposing Secrets.**

I stretched my arms above my head while the summer sun continued to bathe my skin with its hot rays, drying the remaining drops of water from the lake I'd been swimming in nearby Angelina's house.

After finishing fifth year at Hogwarts in June, I spent my summer holidays at my fellow Gryffindor's house with her family. Angelina's mother; Valarie worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Cooperation with the International Magical Office of Law, and her father; Scott was the local village mechanic.

They lived on the edge of the picturesque village in a two-storied cottage that had been magically extended on the inside to allow for a fourth bedroom for my use. The Johnson's embraced me as a member of their family and while it made me nervous at first, I now considered myself to be one of them.

"What did you think of Diagon Alley?" Angelina asked.

"It was amazing," I smiled. "Lucky I only had enough money for school supplies; otherwise I would've brought more stuff." I sat up, glancing at my best friend lying beside me in ruby red one-piece swimsuit. Her hair growing with a bit of magical help, and now sat pass her shoulders in wave.

She slowly climbed to her feet, "Have you heard from Fred lately?"

"Yesterday," she helped me stand up and we wrapped our wet towels around our bodies slowly strolling back to her house. "His dad got tickets to the World Cup final, so they'll be heading to the campsite on the day."

"That reminds me, I still need to pack my bag."

"When are we leaving?" I asked pulling my damp hair into a ponytail.

"The day before the game, mum said they've set up Portkeys all around the country. Life will be so much easier when we can apparate everywhere." She opened the back door to her house and we entered the kitchen, inhaling the wonderful smell of dinner.

"You're just in time girls," the slender man with African features smiled at us. "Go and wash up for dinner, and then afterwards we'll go through the camping gear."

"That should be interesting." Angelina muttered making me giggle as we made our way for the stairs.

I leaned against the back of the leather couch while Angelina and her father argued about the setting up of the tent. She wanted to use magic, and her father insisted they do it the Muggle way. I fought the urge to giggle when her mother; Valerie stepped out of the fireplace. The English beauty wore wizard robes of a royal blue that matched her eyes.

"Evening all," She smiled and raised a manicured eyebrow at the tent spread across the living room floor. "How are things going?"

"Dad wants us to put it up the Muggle way!"

"We should try to blend in Angie." She kissed her husband before pulling off her cloak, and placed her satchel on the couch. "Blair, have you heard from your parents yet?"

I shook my head glancing at my chipping nail polish. "I'm not surprised; my step-dad has probably told my mother to cut me off completely now that I can stay at Hogwarts."

"Step-dad? I didn't know he wasn't your dad." Angelina remarked and I shrugged.

"It's not important; he's not really my dad either way."

"What about your biological father?" I looked over at Valerie as she poured herself a drink from the bar beside the fireplace. "Do you share his last name?"

I nodded. "He died when I was young, I don't remember him and my mother forbid me to ever ask about him." I didn't miss the look Valerie and her husband shared. "It's not a big deal, I don't think about it anymore."

"What was your father's name?"

"Ah, Vincent I think. I remember finding a photo of him and my mother when I was a kid."

"Blair I think you should sit down -"

"Why? What's going on? Why are you asking me about my family?"

Valerie placed her glass on the mantelpiece, walking over to her satchel which she opened and removed a folder. "Dumbledore wrote to me mentioning you had spoken to Professor McGonagall about being able to do magic as a child -"

"You never mentioned that either." Angelina stated dropping the tent poles her hands.

"He told me when the time was right I should tell you the truth…about your father." I began shaking my head backing away from the couch as Valerie opened the folder and produced a photograph. She held it up revealing the face I'd seen once before, but recognized the brown eyes I saw in the mirror every day. "This is me during sixth year, with my friend Vincent Wilson,"

"What?" My chest seemingly caving in as I struggled to breathe. "No. That's impossible!" I dropped into the armchair tucked in the corner of the room, gripping my knees through the gaping hole in my jeans.

"We attended Hogwarts together; he was a Ravenclaw…very talented and kind." Valerie spoke softly yet every word carried across the room to where I sat in a state of shock. "He's not dead Blair, far from it actually," I felt the salty water rim my eyelids, and roll down my cheeks as I glanced up at Valerie as she now stood before me. "He's a Healer at St. Mungo's; it wasn't until I ran into him today I realized how alike you two are."

My hand shot up covering my mouth as I choked on a sob. I slid off the chair and onto my knees where Valerie caught me, cradling me as I cried into her robes. We stayed there upon the floor long after my tears dried and Valerie gently stroked my hair while Angelina and her father sat quietly on the couch, the camping gear long forgotten as my life was suddenly turned upside down.

"Does he know about me?" My vocal cords hurt as I spoke and were slightly groggy from all the crying.

"I don't think so, but I wanted to wait until I had spoken to you about it." I leaned back. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I-I don't know."

"Go on Blair," Angelina remarked gently. "He'd be mad not to love you."

"How about I write him a letter, and we'll take it from there." I slowly nodded my head. "Why don't you go to bed and rest?" She gently brushed my hair off my face and helped me up, so Angelina could take my arm and lead me to my room.


	2. Strangers In A Waiting Room

**2 - Strangers In A Waiting Room. **

"Why didn't she tell me?" I walked out of the bathroom between my room and Angelina's, twisting my long brown hair into a low bun that sat against the back of my neck.

"Maybe she fell pregnant and got scared, you said she was young when she had you?"

"Yeah, only eighteen. She was backpacking through Europe." I sat on the edge of Angelina's double bed while she threw a handful of books into her Hogwarts trunk. "I knew I wasn't planned, so maybe she thought this Vincent guy would freak and she went home."

"That does make sense, and would explain why he doesn't know of you." I picked at a piece of puff upon the blankets. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I muttered glancing at her as she came to sit with me, wearing a vibrant maxi dress to highlight her exotic features. "The past year has been…complicated, and now there's another twist? My life is turning into soap opera!"

"But you truly belong here Blair, you were obviously meant to go to Hogwarts." She reached for my hand and held it as she smiled. "He could be a great man,"

"What if he doesn't want a daughter? Maybe I was better off not knowing?"

"Vincent is a good man," I twisted round to see Valerie standing in the open doorway with a piece of parchment in her hands. "He sent a reply this morning; he wants to meet you Blair."

My stomach churned and felt light headed as I slipped off the bed walking over to take the letter to read it for myself. I admired the way the letters linked together but not in a perfect way, more of a hurried slant as if to get this sent as soon as possible. My lips curved, my gaze lifting to Valerie's face.

"What should I wear?"

I quickly changed out of my jeans and T-shirt, replacing them with the nicest dress I owned. I nervously smoothed out the wrinkles as Valerie and I arrived at St. Mungo's hospital just before noon. I took to pacing the length of the waiting room while anticipating my fathers arrival.

"Deep breaths Blair."

I flashed Valerie a feeble smile while she flicked through an old copy of _Witch Weekly _and mentally told myself to breathe in and out so I wouldn't pass out.

"…tell Dingle to check on Miss. Roe at two o'clock, and don't call me unless it's an emergency. I need as much time as you can give me." Valerie rose from her seat. I clasped my hands together as the waiting room doors flew open revealing two men in lime green robes. My mouth became dry and I struggled to maintain my normal breathing as the handsome brunette shifted his attention to me, our brown eyes meetings in silent recognition. "You made it," his deep voice embraced me like a hug on a cold winter's day. His hair was slicked back off a face that wouldn't be out of place upon a movie screen. He walked confidently towards me extending his hand. "Hello Blair,"

I awkwardly reached out and lightly shook his hand. "H-hello."

"You're right Val; she's a splitting image of me." His laugh lightly and I threw my arms round his waist. I buried my face in his robes, inhaling his scent to keep as a memory.

"Why don't you bring her home later on?" Valerie suggested and I felt my father nod as he returned my embrace.

"How about a cup of tea Blair?"

I bashfully pulled away, glancing up at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so forward."

"It's quite alright," he cupped my cheek with a warm smile. "I'm happy you came."

He motioned for me to follow him through the double doors he had entered from. We passed many wards and other Healers who greeted him kindly. He told me a bit about the hospital and the work he obviously enjoyed, and even made me a cup of tea when we reached the tearooms. We sat at a small square table and I sipped my tea politely.

"I received a letter from Dumbledore this morning; he told me you're doing very well at Hogwarts." I nodded, bursting to ask him as many questions as I could in case he suddenly disappeared from my life again. "Are you looking forward to going back?"

"Oh yes," I murmured. "Fred's been teaching me to fly."

"Fred?" His eyebrows rose with some amusement. "Is that your boyfriend?" I nodded again glancing down at my tea. "What's his last name?"

"Weasley."

"Does he have ginger hair and freckles?" I nodded and he chuckled. "He must be one of Arthur's, they're a good family."

I exhaled a long breath. "I really like him; we're meeting up at the World Cup."

"You're going to the final?"

"Yes, with Angelina's family. They've been good to me since I arrived." I fiddled with my charm bracelet. "Did you know about me?" My gaze lifted so I could watch the smile fade from his lips.

"No, I had no idea your mother was pregnant. We had only known each other a few weeks before she left…I was older than her, and should've known better but she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

"She told me you were dead." I pushed the tea cup away.

"That's a shame,"

"I agree…I could've used a dad." The tears began forming at the corners of my eyes but I hastily wiped them away as they dropped. "She married this guy; he didn't want a kid…so I spent most of my time with my grandmother until she passed a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry," he reached across the table and held my hand causing me to look at him. "You're not alone anymore Blair, I'd like to stay in contact with you."

"I'd like that too." I whispered gripping his hand tightly.

"So, how did it go?" Angelina asked the moment I walked through the front door after spending the afternoon with my father. "What was he like?"

I smiled, "He's wonderful, smart, and funny. He even wants to write to me during the school year."

"That's great!" We hugged and then linked arms as we walked into the kitchen where her parents were setting the table for dinner. "Everything went great!"

I left my friend and hugged her parents. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Blair." Valerie grinned. "Are you going to see each other again?"

I nodded. "He has Saturday's off, so he wants to spend them with me until I go back to school." I accepted the glass of orange juice Valerie handed me and finished it off in a couple of mouthfuls, my throat was dry from all the talking. "He's even offered to let me stay with him next summer, at his apartment in London."

"We're really happy for you Blair."

"Me too." I smiled. "I can't wait to write Fred and tell him everything."


	3. World Cup Antics

**3 - World Cup Antics. **

The morning summer sun gradually lifted into the sky basking its warm glow over the Muggle campsite occupied with thousands of tents and excited witches and wizards preparing for the Quidditch World Cup final. I left the Johnson's magical tent along with Angelina to join the queue for the water tap.

I massaged my neck with one hand, while the other held the metal bucket Valerie had given us to fill. I took in the marvels of witches and wizards emerging sleepily from their tents in their robes or mismatched Muggle clothes to begin their day. Fires were ignited magically and children raced on toy broomsticks despite the exhausted orders from Ministry workers who wanted us to at least pretend we were Muggle like.

"How do Muggles do this camping thing without magic?" I shrugged glancing at her as she stretched her slender figure. "There's no way I'd sleep on the ground."

"The tents are smaller as well, with no kitchen or bathroom." She raised a manicured eyebrow at me as we stepped forward in line, a light breeze creating goose bumps upon my bare arms. "Seriously,"

"That should be against the law."

I chuckled, "I'm with you sister."

The old wizard in front of us moved away revealing the water tap. I easily filled it with water and Angelina carefully carried it as we made our way back to the tent. We saw many of our fellow Gryffindor's, and a handsome Hufflepuff by the name of Cedric Diggory. Angelina blushed while he and I exchanged a few words as we became friends during the past school year.

"He's very attractive." She grinned eyeing Cedric as he left us.

"And he's nice; I don't think he has cruel bone in his body." I remarked mindlessly combing my hair over a shoulder. "You should get to know him, I heard he's single,"

"It might be a big awkward when we have to play Quidditch against each other. Besides, I think I'd be better off with a Gryffindor."

I peered ahead to the tent in the distance and two identical ginger twins lingering outside with Angelina's parents. It appeared they let their hair grow out as it now reached their shoulders, and I could only tell them apart as Fred's face lit up as he noticed me. I ran over jumping into his arms.

"I've missed you Freddy," My lips fluttered against his as I spoke, my legs wrapping round his hips as he held me safely in his arms.

"Me too B." He gently let my feet touch the ground but still held me close.

"When did you get here?"

"This morning, we ran into Katie, she said you were here."

"We also ran into Oliver," George raised his eyebrows at me. "He was very interested in what you were up to -"

"It's bit late now." Angelina retorted setting the bucket of water down, while her father filled the black kettle pot and placed it over the small cookout fire.

"Anyway, I told him you were with me." Fred's slender fingers slid through the gaps of my fingers, grasping my hand tightly. "He wasn't pleased but he took the hint."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I like that sound of that,"

"Being my girl?" I smiled nodding my head. "You'll always be my girl B."

"How about a cup of tea?" Scott asked as the kettle sung through the morning breeze.

"I wouldn't say no to a cuppa." George sat down with Angelina while Fred glanced at me.

"I'm up for exploring if you are,"

"Sounds good to me."

We slowly trekked around the camping ground catching up on the events of summer, and pausing to stop with friends we bumped into every now again. It was late afternoon by the time we made it back to the tent, where the Johnson's were cooking dinner dressed in their Irish colours. Fred and I brought a few things during our travels, and we allowed Angelina to paint our faces before he left to join his family.

We happily ate an early dinner and then got ready for the game, walking the twenty-minute journey through the nearby forest before we reached the stadium. I stood quietly for a moment to study the epic stadium before grinning and joining my friends.

"Ireland! Ireland!"

Irish Quidditch fans were drunk with victory, stumbling from the stadium as fireworks still danced across the midnight sky. I assumed Angelina was on the pitch trying to get the Irish players autographs while her parents left just before the game ended to make it back to the campsite before the crowds.

I entered the woods stretched between the stadium and the campsite grinning as a couple of small children flew past on their toy broomsticks waving their Irish flags.

"Reminds me of my childhood,"

My gaze shifted from the lantern lit path as Cedric Diggory joined my casual stroll. "Hello Cedric,"

"Hi,"

"So you've always been a Quidditch player?" He nodded his mane of golden brown hair burying his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I wouldn't mind playing professionally after school, but dad wants me to go and work at the Ministry with him."

I glanced at the handsome sixth year. "You shouldn't let anyone tell you how to live your life Cedric," I reached for his arm as I smiled. "I'm sure you'll succeed at whatever you do." His pale cheeks flushed red and I lowered my hand not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "So, that was some game. Who would've thought Krum would get the Snitch -"

"We did." We glanced over our shoulders to see Fred and George behind us, neither looking impressed I was talking to Cedric. They held a grunge against him because he beat Harry to the Snitch during one of their matches last year. "Diggory." Fred spoke his name stiffly, but Cedric smiled politely.

"Hello, great game wasn't it?"

"I thought so, until now." George replied tugging the ends of Irish scarf.

"Well," Cedric smiled at all of us. "I'll be off, I'll see you at school." He quickly walked off and I rolled my eyes at the twins.

"He's a nice guy; he didn't deserve the attitude -"

"They looked cozy didn't they Fred?"

"Far too cozy." Fred stated roughly, reaching for my elbow as I turned to leave, and avoid a pointless argument. "How long have you known him?"

"Since last year, we sit at the same table in Divination," I shook off his grasp following the path back to the campsite once again. "And if you're going to act like a jealous git, I don't want to talk to you!"

"He's a Hufflepuff!"

"Oh of course, I should watch out in case he kills me with kindness." I retorted sarcastically, glancing at Fred as he easily kept up with my angered steps. "Why don't I just befriend a Slytherin and get in with the You-know-who…that would be a great friendship!"

"That's not funny Blair,"

"No it's not!" I snapped. "None of this is funny; Cedric is a friend…a friend, just like you and Angelina are friends!" I shook my head storming off.


	4. Dramatic Moments Reveal Confessions

**4 - Dramatic Moments Reveal Confessions. **

I roused from a dreamless sleep when the bunk bed shook beneath me. My eyes slowly parted revealing Angelina's father standing over me, gripping my arms as he urgently shook me awake. The dim lighting from the living area highlighted the fear in his eyes and made me frown up at him.

"Mr. Johnson?"

"We need to leave!" He released my arms tugging on a jacket over his T-shirt as an ear-piercing scream ripped through the tent. I quickly slid from the bunk bed pulling on my boots, and jacket over my pyjamas as Angelina sleepily did the same.

"Grab your wands, and stay close to me."

"Where's mum?" Angelina yawned shoving her wand in her pocket as we walked to the mouth of the tent.

"She's gone to find the other Ministry workers."

The stench of smoke lingered on the night breeze, burning my nostrils as I deeply inhaled once departing the tent. A nearby tent where two kind older men had been residing erupted with flames causing its yellow light to easily consume the fabric material. I shielded my face from the blast by facing Angelina, whose brown eyes were wide with fright as she grasped my hand. There was no sense of reason, just complete pandemonium as people ran in every direction, screaming and crying from an unknown threat.

"What's going on?" I shouted, holding my wand close against my chest and racing heartbeat.

"Dad?" Angelina and I twisted round searching for her father but couldn't find his face in the sea of people surrounding us.

A large man ran straight into me, knocking the wind out of me as my feet slipped in the dirt and caused me to fall back, Angelina's fingers slipped from my grasp the same time as a short cry parted her lips. Her face disappeared within the crowd as I hit the ground hard, staring up at the flames beginning to lick the corners of the night sky. I clutched my wand tightly, struggling to get to my feet as people trampled past and over me to find safety, my breath was ragged and my stomach burned with hurt just as I was roughly hauled to my feet.

An arm slid over my stomach forcing my back to press against a warm chest. A curse lingered on my tongue but then a familiar voice spoke calmly near my ear.

"Are you okay Blair?"

"Fred…I'm fine." I shifted my head slightly gazing up at Fred as he studied our surroundings.

"This way," he loosened his grip of my body allowing me to walk at his side as he pushed through the crowd and hid us behind one of the few tents not alight. I sucked in a deep breath, cringing as my stomach muscles failed to bounce back from the earlier blow. "You don't look okay,"

"I said I'm fine! Do you know what's happening?"

"I heard it might be Death Eaters," he continued to look around as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "I got separated from George and Ginny; dad's gone to find other Ministry people -"

"So did Angie's mother." I swallowed hard trying not to let images of her family's tortured bodies get into my head. I heard what Death Eaters did during the First Wizarding War, and what they thought about Muggles. All I could do was hope that Angelina and her father found safety. "We can't stay here!" Fred leaned over me, sheltering me as another explosion erupted through the screams.

"Hold onto my hand and don't let go no matter what, do you understand me?" I nodded sliding my hand into his while the other held my wand out defensively. A determined look crossed his young face as we rose from our hiding spot and ducked in and out of the dispersing crowd, making our towards the darken forest nearby.

"MUD-BLOODS!"

I twisted my body round coming face to face with a dark clothed, masked person the same time as a spell fired from the tip of my wand. "STUPEFY!" Their burly body went flying from me as we disappeared into the forest, passing bushes and shrubs until the glow of the lit campsite became lost beneath the vast umbrella like trees.

My tongue ran over my parched lips tasting dirt and salty sweat, but I kept up with Fred's large strides until nothing but an eerie silence surrounded us.

"_Lumos_." Fred muttered and cast his lit wand around the area. "I think we're safe for now. Blair?"

I released his hand, running the sleeve of my jacket across my forehead. "I'm here," he held his wand at waist level which created a halo light effect around him, and it made my lips curve because he was nothing close to an angel.

"What you did to that Death Eater was pretty wicked,"

"Thanks." I murmured as he raised a hand to my face, his fingertips brushing over a cheekbone.

"I might have...overreacted about Cedric Diggory." I raised an eyebrow at him as he lowered his hand and moved away to slump against the massive trunk of a tree.

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"I know what all the girls think about him," he tried his best not to look me in the eye. "They all think he's wonderful because he's smart and good looking -"

"Well, he is." I stated watching his hazel eyes slowly widen. "He's also kind and funny, but he's only my friend." I covered the distance between us, raising a hand so my fingers could touch his cheek and the dry, crackling paint covering the freckles I adored. My thumb lightly graced the curve of his lip before I leaned in, kissing him softly.

He swallowed hard. "What was that for?"

"No matter what you might think Fred Weasley, there is no one else for me but you," my fingers brushed the ginger strands of hair off his forehead as I spoke. "I love you, always and forever."

He slid an arm beneath my jacket and around my waist drawing me against his body. His cold fingers caressed the warm skin of my lower back, making me shiver as our mouths met. His lips were soft and his embrace warm which reaffirmed that my heart had always unwittingly belonged to him. We parted and I rested my forehead against his watching his lips curve.

"I got you something, sort of a late birthday present." He released my waist and dug a hand into his pant pocket to reveal what appeared to be a necklace. "I found this when I was cleaning out the attic for mum, it looks old." He gently placed it over my head and my fingers toyed the silver oval locket.

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"I love you too Blair." I snaked my arms round his neck, kissing him again as voices approached.

"Bloody hell!" We frowned at the light pointed at us. "Death Eaters are closing in and you two run off for a snog!"

"Put your wand down Ginny." Fred lightly shook his head, grasping my hand as we walked over to his younger sister and twin. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you," George replied. "Not that you need saving." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at us making me blush.

"You haven't seen Angelina anywhere?" I asked.

"No, but I think we should go back to the tent." George took Ginny's hand and we followed them through the forest, only pausing when we reached the edge of the campsite where we were greeted with the aftermath of chaos. "Bloody hell,"

"I hope no one was hurt." I murmured staring around at the smouldering remains of half of the campsite. There were a number of witches and wizards gathering what was left of their belongings, or comforting each other as their wide eyes pointed to the sky. "What's that?" I stared at the night sky where the cloudy skull hovered threateningly above the woods.

"Fred is that -"

"It's his mark!" Fred's grasp of my hand tightened as we quickly walked ahead.

"Who's mark?"

"You-know-who!"

I glanced over my shoulder studying the formation and tried not to think about what his sign reappearing meant. We made it safely to the Weasley's tent where Fred's older brothers were waiting, nursing cuts and bruises as they went after the men in masks. I paced back and forth beside the table trying not to listen to the others as they discussed the events of the night; I rubbed my arms until Fred spoke quietly to me.

"I'm sure they're fine." I forced a feeble smile and sat in the spare chair beside him when Mr. Weasley burst into the tent with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Behind them was also Angelina's mother, her gaze found mine. She rushed over and yanked me up from the seat to embrace me tightly.

"Thanks heavens you're safe!" She leaned back cupping my face to make sure I really was okay and then hugged me again. "Arthur, are you leaving tonight?"

"No, I think we'll leave first thing." He smiled feebly at me. "You must be Blair,"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley." I shook his hand, despite Valerie's arm wrapped round my shoulder. It was a comfort to know she thought of me as family. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well you're in good hands now."

"I've arranged a Portkey Blair, we're leaving immediately."

I glanced between Valerie and Fred. "Could I have a minute?" She reluctantly nodded and released me so Fred and I could move away from the group to say our goodbyes. "It's been a crazy night,"

"Yeah," he reached out and brushed a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you on the train in a week."

"Blair we should leave, the Portkey won't wait." Valerie interrupted us and I brushed my lips over Fred's before letting her take my arm and lead me from the tent.

I felt numb as Valerie led through the campsite to the awaiting Portkey. Angelina burst into tears when she saw me, and we hugged each other tightly until the last moment when we made a grab for the old boot that was our Portkey. I was made to write a letter to my father, telling him I was unharmed before Scott ordered us off to bed just as the first rays of the dawn sunlight began streaming through the windows.


	5. Forgetting Summer, Embracing Arguments

**5 - Forgetting Summer, Embracing Arguments.**

The heavens were covered by grey clouds heavy with rain, the scent filled my nostrils as I pushed the trolley containing my Hogwarts trunk along platform 9 ¾. It was hard to believe a year had passed since accidentally falling through the brick wall at Kings Cross station.

I weaved in and out of groups of students running to avoid the rain and board the train, to drop my trunk off at the baggage compartment before Angelina appeared behind me with her own things.

"B you forgot your owl,"

"Oops." I smiled reaching for the cage containing the tawny owl my dad had given me as a birthday present, and handed it over to one of the luggage attendants.

Angelina and I quickly boarded the train, dusting the water drops off our jackets as we moved along the crowed hallway to find a compartment.

"Here's one Angie," I called entering an empty compartment, pulling off my damp jacket. "Summer is truly over." I muttered smoothing the wrinkles of the crisp white shirt I wore beneath my Weasley cardigan.

"Well it's a summer we won't be forgetting anytime soon," Angelina replied placing our jackets on the luggage holders above the seats. "It was lucky you ran into Fred though."

I nodded in agreement, as my fingers toyed with the silver locket around my neck. "Do you think You-know-who will return one day?"

"Before last week I would've said no, but now I'm not so sure." She sat across from me gazing out the window as the train slowly began to pull away from the platform. "Mum's hardly slept all week, obviously the Ministry is worried." She pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet _from her bag and began rereading the articles we had discussed during the trip to King's Cross.

I reached for my shoulder bag and pulled out one of the remaining fourth year textbooks I had yet to finish, and opened it half way just as the compartment door slid open allowing the Weasley twins to enter.

"Morning ladies,"

"Fancy seeing you two here." They grinned at us then each other.

"Have you heard the news?" Fred sat beside me, placing a light kiss upon my cheek as I closed my book with a frown.

"Apparently there's some event happening at Hogwarts this year," George explained snatching the _Daily Prophet _from Angelina's grasp.

"Well that might explain why we had to buy dresses." She remarked to me.

"And us dress robes." Fred rolled his eyes. "If they think I'm dressing up…they can go -"

"I think it'd be nice to get dressed up for something special," I interrupted him, resting my hand upon his knee.

"That's because your dress is gorgeous!" Angelina gushed and nodded her head at my boyfriend. "Even you would appreciate it Fred, she'll break your heart when you see her in it!"

"I feel like I'm on a different planet." George muttered and Angelina punched his arm. "Ouch! I need that arm for Quidditch!"

"A dress is going to break my heart?" He murmured sarcastically making me chuckle.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Speaking of Quidditch," George stated loudly. "Did you see the way Krum pulled out of that dive?" I exhaled a long breathe, resting my head against Fred's shoulder trying to block out the play by play of the World Cup final and picture myself in my new dress.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!"

Fred and George's protesting echoed throughout the Great Hall after Dumbledore's announcement of the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts would only be available for students seventeen and older. That suited me fine, as Dumbledore went on to mention that people sometimes died during the tournament, which was the main reason it hadn't been held in quite a few years.

I glanced at Angelina who was lightly shaking her head at the twins. "Are you going to put your name in?"

"Why not?"

"Have you got a death wish?" I reached for my glass of pumpkin juice as Fred muttered curse words under his breath.

"It's a thousand galleons! They can't stop us from entering."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will take that into consideration." I muttered sarcastically causing him to shoot me a dark look, but I ignored it as Dumbledore clapped his hands and told us to go off to bed. "At least we know why we needed the dresses," I linked my arm with Angelina's as we rose from Gryffindor table and walked towards the main entrance.

"The Yule Ball," she sighed. "It sounds wonderful; who do you think I should go with?"

"Cedric?"

"I had someone else in mind." She smiled thoughtfully, looking ahead and I followed her gaze to where Fred and George were whispering quietly to each other.

"George?" I muttered. "I didn't know you had a thing for G-man?"

"I don't." I frowned at her but she refused to say anymore as the twins approached us.

"We think an aging potion would work!"

"It's so simple it's brilliant!" George smiled at Fred who was grinning as if he'd already been named a Champion.

"So it doesn't bother you that people have died?"

He curled an arm round my waist drawing me away from Angelina. "Where's the fun if there's no risk?"

We jogged up the last remaining staircase and George spoke the password allowing us to enter the welcoming common room. While George and Angelina walked over to talk with their Quidditch team-mates, I pulled Fred aside to a quiet corner.

"I don't think it's a good idea -"

"Trust me B! The judges will want Champions with good character,"

"I think it's a bit more involved than that -"

His grin faded slightly as his eyebrows knotted together in a deep frown. "You don't think I could handle it?"

"It's not that -"

"Then what is it Blair? Don't I deserve a chance at some glory?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dying for some trophy or a sack of gold isn't glory -"

"That's easy for you to say!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I didn't like the accusing tone he was using or the fact that he didn't understand what putting your name in the Goblet of Fire really meant.

"You don't know what it's like…your family has money, I heard Angie boasting about all the stuff your dad brought you!" He stated almost sounding disgusted.

"He was being nice!" I snapped folding my arms across my chest as a warm blush filled his cheeks. "If you remember, I didn't know he existed before a few weeks ago! He thinks he needs to make up for the lost time -"

"By buying you crap? It doesn't matter, you'll never get it!"

"You don't know the first thing about me Fred Weasley!" I hissed angrily grabbing his arm to stop him from stalking away from me. "You think I'm some spoilt little rich girl? Well I'm not! I worked at a shitty restaurant waiting tables and washing dishes so I could come to London. I've had hand-me-down clothes all my life and taught myself to sew to keep them from falling apart!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek but refused to wipe it away and continue my rant. "At least your family loves you! My mother regrets having me and I'm damn proud that my dad wants to be a part of my life, and if he wants to buy me new clothes well so be it, I like having new stuff!" I spun on my heel and stormed away, stomping up the stairs to escape the whispers from my fellow students.


	6. Falling In Love Is Hard On The Knees

**6 - Falling In Love Is Hard On The Knees.**

"So, you and Fred haven't spoken in almost two weeks -"

"That's because we're not talking Angie." I stated flicking the page of my book before dipping the end of my quill into the inkbottle. The locket Fred had given me was still around my neck but every time I saw him, it felt like a huge weight.

"What happened?"

I made a couple of notes while glancing across the common room to where Fred and George were huddled close together, probably planning how to trick the Goblet of Fire into accepting their names.

"Honestly? I don't know, we were talking about entering the tournament, and then he was going on about my dad buying me things." I glanced at Angelina as she shifted in her seat to follow my gaze. "Has he spoken to you about it?"

"He mention it the other day, he said you were too stubborn for your own good." I felt my lips twitch, knowing it was my worse trait. "It bothers him that his family doesn't have a lot of money, I guess he thinks by entering the tournament it'll help them."

I lightly shook my head trying to concentrate on my essay. "Money doesn't buy you happiness. I wish I had a family like his."

"I know that, but it means a lot to him to enter the tournament."

"So in other words, forget what I think and support him?"

"I would."

"Maybe you're right." I sighed watching sadly, as Fred walked by without a word, climbing the stairs to enter the boy's dormitory. I placed my quill down, and slid from my seat following the path I remembered to his room. The door was opened, but I knocked anyway. "Hello?" I entered the room, peering round the door to find him pulling off his school jumper. "Fred?"

His hazel eyes focused on me, and rolled as he tossed the jumper at his trunk. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, maybe even fall at your feet and grovel for forgiveness," I covered the distance between us as he undid his red and gold tie, tossing that aside to avoid looking at me. "I only have your best intentions at heart. I don't want to see you get hurt -"

"I can look after myself!" He snapped.

"I know," I flashed him a feeble smile. "But babe, I love you."

His eyebrows rose as a smile played upon his lips. "That's low B, even for you."

"So my charms are working?" He nodded as I curled an arm round his neck pressing my warm body into his, my lips fluttered against his. "Am I forgiven?"

"For now." He murmured pressing his lips into mine, softly kissing me while I combed my fingers through his hair. His hands gripped my hips forcing our bodies together, so I could feel the fast thumping of his heart play against my chest. "I'm sorry as well, I didn't know about your mum…"

I rubbed my nose lightly against his. "It's okay, I'm jealous of your family,"

"Really?"

"You're all so close and look out for each other; I want to have that kind of relationship with my dad." I admitted quietly.

"I'm sure you will, he obviously cares because he writes you almost every day." I nodded kissing his lips lightly. "I care too."

"I know."

He carefully lowered me onto the bed shifting his kisses along my jaw while his calloused hands slipped beneath my shirt and slid across the smooth skin of my stomach. A giggle escaped my lips and his mouth left my neck as he hovered above me. His hazel eyes stared straight into mine as I gently brushed his hair off his face.

"You mean everything to me Blair,"

I smiled, "I love you too."

"Bloody hell!" We glanced over at the door as George rolled his eyes at us. "If you're not bickering you're snogging! You could at least close the door…" He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room making Fred and I burst out laughing.

A loud snore woke me from my dreams of summer holidays causing my brown eyes to part focusing on the velvet red curtains, which surrounded all the beds belonging to Gryffindor students. The odd scent of smelly socks and the touch of another warm body brought my senses back to life as I realized I was being protectively held against Fred's chest.

Gently lifting the muscular arm, I slipped off the bed and pulled on my satin robe over my tank top and boxers, glancing at the sleeping boy. His ginger hair was tousled, flicking out from his young face and his lips were lush but not curved into their usual cheeky smile.

I loved him. It was so simple yet I had a horrible feeling in my stomach that I couldn't shake.

I knelt on the bed pressing my lips against the soft skin of his forehead and ducked out through a flap in the curtains. The boy's sixth year dorm room was quiet this early in the morning, but I still tip toed from the room and along the hallway pausing with every tiny sound that might be human before descending the stairs and back up towards the girl's dormitory.

I combed my fingers through my loose brown waves as I entered my own dorm room to discover my roommates still sleeping peacefully in their own beds. I placed my slippers on the floor before carefully pulling back the sheets of my neatly made bed and scrunched up the pillows as if I had slept there, and then grabbed some clean clothes from my trunk walking into the bathroom.

When I emerged from the bathroom ready for a day of classes, my roommates were still sleeping but Angelina was already dressed in her uniform. She raised an eyebrow at me nodding towards my bed as she closed her book bag.

"You're getting better, I almost believed it." I bowed my head blushing madly and reached for my red and gold tie lying across my trunk. "You've been sneaking out every night for the past two weeks!"

"I wouldn't call it sneaking,"

The dark beauty leaned a shoulder against one of my bedposts, folding her arms across her chest. "So, you and Fred are…"

"Serious." I shrugged unable to fight the smile forming on my lips. "When he holds me or kisses me…"

"Your clothes just fall off?" She chuckled.

"We're not doing _that_." I reached into the trunk for my book bag. "We sit up and talk, and sometimes we just fall asleep in each other's arms."

"Does he feel the same way you do?"

I nodded, "When we're alone, he's different,"

"How so?"

"He talks about his dreams and his plans for the future." My voice dropped to a whisper as I sat on the edge of the bed staring at my book bag. "He even asked me what I thought about marriage and family."

Angelina's brown eyes widened slightly as she spoke, "B! Are you seriously talking marriage?"

"It was more hypothetically, like if I wanted to get married someday or not. He likes to know what I think about…he loves me for me."

"It sounds perfect." She murmured sadly causing my gaze to focus on her while her fingers struggled to do up her book bag.

"Nothing is perfect Angie. Fred doesn't like that I'm friends with Cedric and he threatened to hex Roger Davis last week because he whistled at me. He thinks I'm going to leave him for someone he thinks is better than him."

"But you and Cedric are close though aren't you?"

"I guess so, he was there for me when Oliver wasn't but there's nothing romantic between us." I stated.

"You'd look good together though."

I lightly shook my head at her as I rose from the bed. "I could say the same about you and Fred, but I know nothing would ever happen…you're friends." I chuckled to myself as we left the dorm together.

"Did you see those Beauxbatons girls?" George whistled as we entered the common room after the Halloween feast where the Goblet announced the names of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. "Why don't we have uniforms like that?"

"You'd look terrible in blue satin," Fred replied leading us over to the fireplace. I lingered in front of the fire to warm my hands while Angelina took my usual spot beside him. "Poor Harry though, he looked like he was about to pass out."

"You don't think they'll make him compete?"

"Dumbledore said it was a binding contract, he might not have a choice." Angelina remarked and then smiled. "At least we have the Yule Ball to look forward to. We should look at Gladrags next Hogsmeade weekend B, I need some earrings -"

"I can't, Cedric asked me if I'd help him do some research into the Tournament -"

"You're supporting Diggory?" Fred questioned suddenly, his young features furrowing in disproval.

"What about Harry?" George asked causing me to look at them with raised eyebrows.

"I'm supporting Harry and Cedric. Whatever I learn I'll be sure to pass it onto Harry."

"You're going against your own house!" Fred jumped up from the couch as I lightly shook my head realizing I should've kept my mouth shut. "Harry needs us! Diggory has a big enough fan club already!"

"I'm not going to argue about this," I stated calmly. "I'm supporting the Hogwarts champions, and now I'm going to bed, goodnight." I walked past my friends and exhaled a long shaky breath as I climbed the stairs to the dorms.


	7. Emotions That Erupt

**7 - Emotions That Erupt.**

I left Divination with Cedric one cold November morning, the two of us laughing about Professor Trelawney's potty behaviour during the class, while descending the narrow staircase from her tower. The heavy perfume that wafted from her fireplace got caught up in the snowy breeze, giving a reprise from the drowsiness and palm reading.

"No wonder my dad wanted me to take another subject, I swear she's not of the right mind." I chuckled shoving a large textbook into my book bag and glanced at my hand still not understanding what any of the lines meant.

"Maybe not, but she means well." He waved to a couple of passing Hufflepuff's and I noticed they were wearing badges of some sort. "I didn't ask them to wear those Blair," He remarked catching my gaze as I raised an eyebrow.

"They're supporting you and not Harry?" He slowly nodded. "It's not like Harry wanted any of this -"

"You don't believe he put his name in the Goblet?"

"No, do you?"

He ran a hand back through his hair as his lips released a long sigh. "No, with everything he's been through I'm sure the tournament was the last thing he'd want to do."

"Are you nervous about the first task?"

"Yes, but I think I know enough to get through it."

We stopped at the bottom of the staircase as our next classes took us in different directions. I adjusted my bag and looked up at him as his lips curved into a smile.

"What?"

"You've lost an eyelash." I touched my face and he laughed reaching out to brush his fingers across my cheek. "It's gone now, so you're okay with Cho joining our study session?"

"Of course, I can't wait to meet her." I smiled gently pushing him away as I turned to leave but stopped upon discovering Fred was watching me. His hands were hard fists, and his hazel eyes were narrowed with such hatred I almost didn't want to approach him. "Babe?"

"What was that?"

I walked over, taking his arm to lead him into the nearest empty classroom and closed the door behind us. "What are you doing here?"

"Interrupting am I?" He kicked a wooden chair out of his path and I swallowed hard. "Diggory just had to get in a quick cuddle before his next class?"

"You're talking nonsense Fred." I motioned to turn and leave before an argument broke out but he reached for arm, gripping the flesh tightly as he forcibly made me face him.

"Nonsense? It makes my skin crawl every time he touches you!" I twisted my arm but he didn't release me. His gaze fuelled with anger, he couldn't cope with how much time I was spending with Cedric. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"N-nothing, we're -"

His fingers unclasped from around my wrist. His hand threateningly rose making my throat shudder but he thought better of it lowering his hand back to his side. "If you say you're just friends, so help me I'll hex you both!"

"I don't know where this is all coming from! There's nothing going on between me and Cedric, he has a girlfriend for heaven's sake!" I reached for his hand but he stepped back shaking his head at me.

"I've seen the way he looks at you…and heard about your cozy study sessions!"

"Fred it's not like that -" The corners of my eyes became damp as I felt him slipping further away from me.

"He can have you!" The violent pounding of my heart in my ear was all I could hear as he glanced at me with wet eyes. "You don't have to keep your affair private anymore; you can do it all out in the open! I don't give a damn!"

"Fred! Please -"

"We're over Blair!" He shoved me out of the way. Stalking out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. I dropped into the nearest chair, clutching my chest as my heart felt like it was physically breaking. I hung my head sobbing loudly.

I entered the common room after avoiding dinner, exhausted from the events of the day and while my fingers toyed with my necklace, I discovered a sight that shattered what was left of the heart Fred had already trampled.

My book bag slipped off my arm and dropped heavily to the floor. My puffy eyes focused on the couch by the fire, where Fred and Angelina were sitting close together. He smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing along her jaw while she stared wistfully into his eyes.

Everything in that moment became clear to me. The only one that knew I was helping Cedric research and the only one that took to stalking Fred everywhere was my so-called best friend. I stalked across the common room unable to control my emotions, fingers curling into tight fists as my knuckles cracked in anticipation of releasing my pain. "FRED!"

He lazily looked up at me, lowering his hand as Angelina nervously glanced between us. I was so blind, and trusting of the one person I thought had my back. "Can I help you with something?"

"You accuse me of cheating and now you're with my best friend!" I snapped as he rose from the couch, his lips twitching with a malicious smirk.

"Hurts doesn't it -"

My fist flew up from my side, my knuckles connecting with his mouth spilling bits of teeth and blood. A short breath of air calmly parted my lips as he cradled his chin with a groan. "You bastard! And you…" I glared at Angelina, ripping off the silver locket round my neck to throw it at her. "If you ever speak to me again, I won't be held responsible for what happens!"

I walked away from the boy I both loved and hated with every fiber in my body, gathering my book bag before taking the instantly cleared path to the stairs without another word.

I sat on the floor against a vast bookshelf in quiet corner of the library, sobbing into my knees as I hugged them tightly against my chest. As today was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, I knew the castle would be practically empty, and could wallow in the misery that consumed me as I watched Fred and Angelina walk hand in hand out of the Great Hall after breakfast.

I hated myself for being pathetically weak, and wanted nothing more than to stride round the castle acting as if nothing bothered me but I just couldn't. Fred was my first love, and now my first heartbreak. I didn't believe the dull ache in my heart would ever leave me.

"Blair?" I stared through my teary vision to see George standing nearby, but the vision of the twin only made me bawl harder. "Bloody hell," he rushed over kneeling beside me.

"F-Fred dumped me!" I sobbed. "He thought I was…"

"I know B, I saw Cedric yesterday and he explained everything." He leaned back against the bookshelf, wrapping an arm round my shoulder drawing me close. "As usual Fred's overreacting,"

"I didn't do anything…I-I swear!"

"I know that," he pressed his shirtsleeve into my cheeks to mop up the tears. "I don't think much of Angelina at the moment; I thought she was better than that." I didn't miss the hurt hidden within his angered tone and sighed softly.

"You have feelings for her?" He slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry G."

"They're going to the Yule Ball together." My chin trembled as I buried my face in his shirt even though he smelt and sounded like Fred, it was oddly comforting. "How about you and me go together?"

"I-I won't come between -"

"Don't worry about Fred; he deserves a good kick up the pants at the moment." He gave me a feeble smile as I glanced up at him. "We'll dress up fancy and have a good laugh." I quietly nodded hoping this wouldn't cause trouble between the brothers. "C'mon, Cedric will want you down their supporting him today."

George rose to his feet, gripping my hands as he pulled me up to him. "You're a good friend G."

"I know." He smiled.


	8. Relationships Fail With Lies

**8 - Relationships Fail With Lies.**

The past few weeks were difficult and lines were drawn between friends. George siding with me caused tension with his twin, but they came to a mutual understanding that my name wasn't to be mentioned when they were together. Angelina received choice words and the odd hex from those who thought her actions were the ultimate betrayal. In addition, I even defended myself from various spells and words from girls who thought I wasn't worthy of Cedric nor Fred's affection.

Nevertheless, the night of the Yule Ball came rather suddenly and I nervously stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror, having spent the afternoon getting ready with my roommate Elena Harper, in her younger sisters dorm.

My dress was a gift from my father, a strapless red gown that was fitted until it reached my waist, there the skirt puffed out and flowed to the ground in delicate ruffles hiding my hot pink high heels. My brown waves were loose, falling neatly over my shoulders and around my lightly made-up face.

"You're beautiful Blair," I caught Elena's bright blue gaze in the mirror and felt my red painted lips weakly curve.

"To be honest with you, I don't even want to go to the ball." I slowly spun round to the beautiful brunette wearing a figure hugging dress with a bodice that was covered in glitter-dusted feathers. "I just want to draw the curtains around my bed and hide away."

"That's what Fred expects you to do! He's acting as if you're to blame for all of this…you did nothing wrong Blair!" She handed me a comb and turned round, the simple action of running the comb through her straight chocolate brown locks calmed the nerves fluttering about my stomach.

"You look amazing Elena, that Ravenclaw bloke won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Neither will Fred," I pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "I hope it hurts him bad to see you and George together -"

"G and I are going as friends." I stated firmly as she faced me with a raised eyebrow. I knew rumours were circulating that we were more than friends, and to George it was a laughable matter and claimed me to be like a sister to him during breakfast the week before.

"It would be hell of a way to get back at Fred though,"

I lightly shook my head, glancing at my reflection once again to brush an annoying strand of hair off my face. "I'm not stooping to his level."

Elena's slender figure waltzed out of the room and I followed with a feeble smile, passing various girls gushing over what the other was wearing until we entered the common room. A handful of couples were lingering and I discovered George near the portrait, his hazel eyes widening as he saw me approach.

"Wow," he pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, tugging nervously at his purple tweed waistcoat. "B you look amazing, Fr -"

I held up my hand to silence him, my charm bracelet rattling with the sudden movement. "You utter that name and I'll hex you G,"

"Fair enough." He replied extending his arm slightly and I linked my arm with his, allowing him to lead me from the common room while my other hand held my dress up slightly so I didn't trip. "He is being a git though." He added thoughtfully.

"That's his business; my only thought for tonight is not to trip in these shoes."

We carefully descended many staircases, all the while my heart started to beat uncontrollably, my ribcage physically hurting with each beat that drew me closer to the moment I would come across Fred and Angelina together. I didn't honestly believe I would be able to handle watching them in the romantic setting of a ball.

I inhaled a sharp breath as we entered the Great Hall. The beautifully decorated room looked like a winter wonderland, where pearly white Christmas trees stretched towards the snowy heavens above and round tables were clothed with silver dinnerware and icicle lamps to create the perfect mood lighting for a quiet dinner amongst friends. The faint sound of music weaved among the couples standing in groups or surrounding the dance floor in excited conversation.

"They really pulled out all the stops for this,"

"It's wonderful." I murmured admiring a table as we passed. "I heard they've got a band to play after dinner."

"Will you be able to dance in those shoes?" George raised his eyebrows at me and I laughed feeling some of my stress fade away.

"We'll soon find out."

"Blair?"

George and I turned from staring at the stage to discover Fred and Angelina walking towards us. She wore a long length purple velvet dress that showed off her beautiful features and as much as it grieved my broken heart, Fred was very handsome in his dress robes similar to his twins, apart from the mustard coloured waistcoat.

I glanced away as the corner of eyes became damp and George must've felt me stiffen beside him because he spoke up.

"You two scrub up nice."

"You look stunning Blair," I forced myself to look at Angelina but didn't match her feeble smile, it took every ounce of courage I possessed not to slap them both and my hand gripped my ruffled dress so tightly I was probably ruining it.

"So do you."

"I'm nothing compared to you." She stated quietly as Fred reached for her elbow, casting a dark glance in my direction.

"We should grab a table." He suggested walking away to the other side of the room as the music grew louder and the crowd parted for the Champions arrived, making their way onto the dance floor.

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered to George, chewing on my bottom lip as he slid his arm round my waist.

"Don't let them ruin your fun,"

"I just need a moment." I moved away from him and quietly around the edge of the crowd, all eyes were on the Champions first dance so nobody noticed as I slipped out into the entrance area.

I exhaled a shaky breath and hid behind one of the large concrete pillars, touching my chest to fight the urge to break down. I vainly thought my tears would've dried up by now, but every time I saw Fred, my heart felt as if it was being squeeze within a vice.

"Blair?"

I cautiously peered round the pillar discovering Angelina watching my impending breakdown with a mournful expression. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"I'm so sorry Blair, I should've told you that I had a crush on Fred…but you were so happy -"

"Yes! I was happy Angelina!" I snapped abruptly. "He broke my heart, and you stomped on the pieces!" I felt a handful of hot tears run down my face. "How could you do that to me? Why did you tell him I was seeing Cedric?"

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I was jealous, and I knew Fred hated Cedric…I never meant it to get so out of hand!" She hastily ran her trembling fingers beneath her wet eyes, smudging her makeup in the process. "He only ever talks about you, he loves you so much Blair…I wish I could take it all back."

I covered the distance between us, staring at the emotional wreck my friend had become. Part of me wanted to instantly forgive her and have things go back to the way they were but my heart just couldn't let me do it. I realized from this moment I wasn't going to cry anymore tears over them. I hadn't done anything wrong, and I didn't deserve to be unhappy.

"Well you can't," my voice shook as I stared into her damp brown eyes. "You destroyed this friendship, so you have to live with that."

Something behind her moved. I saw Fred appear, having lingered nearby his shocked expression revealed he'd heard Angelina's confession. I pushed pass Angelina watching Fred's face turn red with every step I took towards him, I motioned to walk by without a word but he reached for my arm.

"Blair…I-I didn't know, I thought -"

I snatched my arm from his grasp, narrowing my brown eyes at him. "I have nothing to say to you!" I held my head up, entering the Great Hall, managing a smile as I slipped through the crowd to find George watching the dancing.

He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow as I wiped my cheek and exhaled a long breath. "Are you okay B?"

"No, but I will be." I reached for his hand seeing Elena and her date dancing nearby. "Shall we try out my shoes?" He nodded and we walked out onto the dance floor to enjoy the night.


	9. Reintroducing Ourselves

**9 - Reintroducing Ourselves.**

I sat my fourth year exams in the New Year and despite the emotion upheaval I had been through, I managed to pull of good marks and it turned out Elena was the top achieving student in our year, so our casual chats developed into a close friendship.

Some days were better than others; George informed me that Angelina and Fred had a huge quarrel the night of the Yule Ball, upon discovering she lied about Cedric and me secretly seeing each other. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for her, and when my dad turned up for the Second Triwizard Tournament task claiming to be interested in the event, he also offered the spare room at his apartment, so I would be spending the summer with him.

The day of the third task for the Triwizard Tournament dawned, and I woke early to dress before heading to breakfast. I joined Cedric and Cho at the Ravenclaw table in a vain attempt to get him to eat something, but he muttered something about nerves and left the table to go for a walk and clear his head.

"What do you think the third task will be?"

I shrugged picking at my toast. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's worse than the first two tasks combined." I reached for my cup of coffee and swallowed hard as the twins entered the Great Hall with Harry. Fred flashed me a feeble smile as my stomach twisted; I secretly longed to be back in his arms despite the pain he caused me. I couldn't stop loving him even if I tried.

"Have you spoken to Fred?" I shook my head glancing at Cho as she smiled at me. "He asked me how you were the other day."

I frowned at her, "What?"

"He's even been talking to Cedric. I guess he's trying to make an effort." She shrugged her shoulders and climbed off the bench. "Why don't you talk to him?" She walked off and I exhaled a long breath, tapping my fingers against the table.

"Dammit." I muttered pushing my plate of toast away, rising from the bench. I gathered up all the courage I possessed making my way to where the twins were sitting. "Can I join you?" They twisted round. George grinned and shifted clearing a space between them. "So, the third task…should be interesting." I remarked fiddling with my charm bracelet, which made the corners of Fred's lips curve slightly.

"Are you willing to put money on that?" George asked pulling a notebook from his jacket pocket.

"Alright G, five galleons that a Hogwarts champion wins." He nodded scribbling it down as I glanced at Fred, my heart skipping a beat upon discovering him watching me. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that bet," he smiled.

"You don't have five galleons Fred,"

"But I do," I stated. "And you can pay me back in chocolate frogs."

"A frog for each galleon?" I nodded extended my hand and Fred slipped his hand into mine lightly shaking it with a chuckle.

"I should get going; I've got my Charms exam."

"Me too, do you mind if I walk with you?" I shook my head as we rose from the bench and I glanced at George.

"Are you coming G?"

"I have to gather more bets." He turned to the young Gryffindor boy beside him.

"He should really look up the meaning of subtlety." I continued to fiddle with my charm bracelet as we strolled towards the Great Hall entrance.

"Blair, I'm sorry -"

"I know," I murmured blushing as I glanced at him. "Things got a bit out of hand."

"I should've trusted you," I nodded in agreement, as we climbed the marble staircase together. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I hesitated remembering the dull ache I'd been living with during the past few months, and then the anger in Fred's eyes every time he assumed something sinister was going on. "You broke my heart," I whispered staring at my black shoes as we slowly walked along a hallway. "That kind of pain…I don't think I could go through it again."

He reached for my elbow and directed me into a half-hidden alcove, lowering his voice as I glanced up him. "I'm a jerk, I know that -"

"Why don't you think you're good enough for me?" A warm blush filled his cheeks and I slipped my hands into his, locking our fingers tightly together. "I love you Fred Weasley, always and forever…remember? Do you think I go around saying that to every bloke I run into?"

"No -"

"Then what is the problem?" I frowned.

"I…I haven't had a serious girlfriend before, and you're not like anyone I've ever met," his blush deepened highlighting my favourite freckles. "You deserve someone great -"

"I happen to think you are someone great!" I reached up and gently kissed his lips. "I only want you." I whispered letting him break our hands so he could cup my face as he kissed me slowly but deeply, making me fall in love with him all over again. We parted and I sighed softly as he rested his forehead against mine, "We should take things slowly,"

"One day at a time?" I nodded pulling away and extended my hand, he held it tightly as we continued towards our exam.

Fred massaged his neck as we walked out of the Charms classroom, relieved voices floating around us as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. It was the last of our exams and at least we had the third task to keep our minds busy until the results were posted.

"Merlin's beard! I'm happy exams are over," he muttered as I loosened my tie, the slight headache in the front of my head disappearing while I inhaled the scent of dinner.

"Me too," I glanced at my watch. "I wonder how Cedric and Harry are doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine." He remarked quickly as we descended the marble staircase only to discover Cedric waiting outside the Great Hall. I heard Fred sigh but I ignored him, skipping down the remaining steps with a smile.

"Cedric! How are you?" We hugged briefly, his grey eyes focused upon Fred for a moment before meeting my gaze.

"I'm okay Blair, I'm just waiting for Cho…my girlfriend." He replied loudly. "How was your exam?"

"Good, but Charms is my favourite subject…how are you really?"

"Nervous," he gave me a feeble smile and I hugged him again.

"Good luck! I know you'll do well!" I walked over to Fred noticing he was trying really hard to look unfazed but George thankfully came up behind us and draped his arms over our shoulders, leaning between us with a wide grin.

"Finally feels like summer is on the way!"

"Have you two got plans?" I asked.

"We're hoping to invent more stuff -"

"As long as dear old mum doesn't find out," George stated lowering his arms as we entered the Great Hall and then stopped completely. "Mum?" We all looked ahead to see a plump witch with familiar ginger hair and a kind smile, she stood with Harry and what I assumed was one of the twin's older brothers. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to support Harry," her kind brown eyes focused upon me as we neared. "You must be Blair,"

I shook her hand, matching her smile as she appeared to everything I had thought she would be. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"So you're Blair?" To my surprise, the twin's older and quite handsome brother appeared to know more about me than I did him, and he too shook my hand gently. "I'm Bill. Fred never shuts up about you, so you must be some sort of saint to put up with him,"

"You could say that." I raised my eyebrows at Fred making him blush again.

"I hope he's been saying nice things about my daughter," I released Bill's hand, peering round his burly figure to see my dad walking towards us wearing one of his favourite Muggle suits, I easily covered the distance in a quick jog and threw my arms round him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss the last task," he stated obviously, hugging me tightly as I inhaled his comforting scent. We parted and walked over to the Weasley's. "And I had to meet the infamous Fred Weasley," he extended his hand to Fred and I nervously watched as they shook hands, their eyes communicating more than their words ever could.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Wilson."

"Why don't we enjoy the feast?" Mrs. Weasley remarked calling everyone's attention back and we sat at the Gryffindor table to enjoy what time we had with Harry before he was ushered from the Great Hall with the other Champions.

"How does it feel to be back here?" I sipped from my goblet as my dad peered around the Great Hall with a fond look.

"Almost as if I never left, Valerie and I use to have breakfast at this table every other weekend."

I almost choked on my mouthful of pumpkin juice. "Valerie? Did you two date?"

"Briefly, but we soon discovered that we were better off as friends. I also knew Molly and Arthur -"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "They use to compete in Muggle Studies, trying to see who knew more about Muggles,"

"Of course Arthur always won," my dad laughed, his handsome features catching the attention from a few of the Beauxbatons girls but they quickly bowed their heads when I shot them a warning look. "I've never met another wizard that is so fascinated by Muggles, he's a great asset to the Ministry and we need more wizards like him. We all fought during the war as well; in those dark times our friendships remained solid, sometimes it was all we had."

"We were lucky to have a Healer trainee on our side," Mrs. Weasley blushed and then sighed softly. "Perhaps we should make our way to the Quidditch pitch." We all nodded rising from the bench, following the crowd of students and spectators from the Great Hall taking the short journey down to the Quidditch pitch that had been transformed into a giant maze, seemingly rising towards the twilight sky.

"My stomach is twisting in knots." I murmured gripping my dad's arm as we entered the stands. "I don't have a good feeling,"

"I can't blame you, after the last two tasks." Fred replied sitting beside me, tapping his hands against his knees as the school band filled the arena with cheerful music. I reached for his hand, and held it tightly hoping everything would be fine.


	10. Consuming Darkness

**10 - Consuming Darkness.**

"CEDRIC!"

The mournful cry erupted through the night, silencing the crowd that had been cheering moments before as Harry and Cedric emerged from the dark depths of the maze standing where the Quidditch pitch once was. I jogged down the stairs from the makeshift stage, behind Cho and we both stopped abruptly as Cedric's body lay motionless on the ground, his open eyes staring up into the heavens he could no longer see.

My heart seemingly stopped beating for a second as Harry draped himself over his body crying, and the professors tried to contain the situation. "HE'S BACK! LORD VOLDEMORT'S BACK!" Harry cried causing Cho to bury her face in her hands.

I stepped forward hoping this was some sort of a nightmare and I would wake up any moment, but Cedric's father sobbed loudly as he pushed through the crowd to fall beside his son's body.

"CEDRIC! MY BOY!"

"No." I whispered feeling someone grab my hand, causing me to glance back at Fred as the first tears ran down my cheeks. I buried myself in his embrace, gripping his shirt tightly as I burst into tears.

"Blair!" I reluctantly pulled my damp gaze from Fred's shirt and saw my dad come up beside us; he gently traced his thumb across my wet cheek and then rushed over to Cedric's body, talking quietly to Dumbledore before he returned us, his expression serious. "I want you two to stay with the others, Bill will take you to the hospital wing and stay there…do not leave! Do you understand me?"

We both silently nodded, there was something frightening about his tone also a sense of urgency that made Fred and I quickly walk to where Mrs. Weasley ushered her children and Hermione together. We all left the arena together in a tight knit group, letting the sounds of crying and hurried conversation disappear as we silently made our way back up to the castle.

I stopped before the entranceway and twisted round to stare at the dimly lit arena. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, motioning to walk back there when Mrs. Weasley reached for my elbow guiding me towards her.

"You're to stay here Blair,"

"But Cedric…" my watery gaze shifted to her pale complexion. "H-he can't be dead." I mumbled letting her arm slide round my shoulders and lead me up the stairs into the castle.

Once we entered the hospital wing, she sat me upon one the beds and I sat comfortably numb, barely paying attention to what happened around me until my father emerged through the opened doorway, his opened suit jacket flapping behind him as he crossed the room and knelt before me.

"Blair? Sweetheart are you okay?" His hands cupped my face focusing my gaze on his.

"Is he really gone?" I whispered and my father sadly nodded, sliding his arms around me as I slipped from the bed and into his embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder for seemingly ages before he spoke again.

"You will have time to mourn Blair, but right now I need you to be strong…there are things that have to be done." He carefully leaned me back, and waved his hand causing Fred who had been lingering nearby to walk over. "I like to think you're trustworthy Fred, and that you would take care of my daughter like you did at the World Cup,"

Fred nodded, sitting beside me. "I will."

I watched my father rise and walk over to Mrs. Weasley as she and Madam Pomfrey fused over Harry, who looked as exhausted as I felt. Dumbledore stood with the Minister for Magic; Cornelius Fudge, the two of them staring defiantly at each other as they seemingly argued over whether You-know-who was truly back.

"Why doesn't he believe Harry?" I whispered running my fingers beneath my eyes. "Who would lie about something like that?"

"I suppose he's scared," Fred murmured reaching for my hand as I lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I'm sorry about Cedric,"

"Y'know, if anything happened to you…" I swallowed hard as my eyelids were drowned with fresh tears.

"Me too." He murmured pressing his lips against my forehead as the Minister for Magic stormed out of the hospital wing.

"There is work to be done," Dumbledore's soft tone carried around the room, focusing everyone's attention upon him. Fred and I slipped off the hospital bed and walked over to Harry's bedside to join the conversation. "Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can,"

All the adults were quickly given orders, Bill left to go to his father at the Ministry, McGonagall went to fetch Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey left to find a distressed House Elf.

"SIRUIS BLACK!" We jumped as Mrs. Weasley terrified cry erupted, the black dog strangely sitting at Harry's bedside magically turned into a human man - an infamous wizard that was meant to be a mass murderer.

"Mum calm down!" Ron stated impatiently.

"Who would've thought?" Fred muttered as Sirius Black was also given orders to find certain people, my father volunteering to help him.

"Dad -"

My dad smiled at me, and then kissed my cheek. "I love you Blair. Take care of her for me Fred." He and Sirius left the hospital wing talking quietly together and I longed to go with them but did as I was told and stayed with the Weasley's knowing my father would be at King's Cross to collect me at the end of term.

"I guess he's really back then." Fred gave my hand a tight squeeze nodding his head.

"I guess so."

"…a week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric." I sat silently between Fred and George in a numb state of shock, staring up at Dumbledore as he told us the truth about You-know-who returning. "Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

I bowed my head slightly, placing my hand upon Fred's as he touched my shoulder. We were dismissed and I allowed Fred to take my arm, leading me from the Great Hall. There was an uncertain feeling in the air, whispers between students discussing whether Dumbledore was telling the truth or not. My heart was heavy with grief but I believed Dumbledore and that Cedric had indeed been murdered.

"Here Blair," George held out a striped handkerchief which I accepted with a small smile.

"What happens to us now?" I murmured wiping my face. "How bad were things the last time he was around?" The twins glanced at each other with sombre expressions. "That bad?"

"From what we heard from mum and dad, people went missing,"

"Whole families were even wiped out," Fred snaked his arm round my shoulders and I relaxed against his side. "We'll keep in contact during the summer though,"

"And maybe you can come and stay with us." George stated. "Like Dumbledore said, we've got to stick together now."

I smiled at them, safe in the knowledge that even though dark times might've been approaching I had people that cared about me, and I them. We would fight for what we believed in, and hope to keep our world together peacefully.

**A/N –** _Find out how Blair and Fred tackle their seventh year by reading, Turning Tables 3 – Seventh Year __Endeavours__._


End file.
